


The two hundred years

by acupofteaime, orphan_account



Series: Vampire AU [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupofteaime/pseuds/acupofteaime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Vevey incident, Deniss had locked himself in the Castle that his mentors and guardians once lived in. Until one day, two unexpected "guests" arrived in Switzerland and decided to break into his house and his life......





	The two hundred years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sainte Nuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820749) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [An Interview with Elizaveta Tuktamysheva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820929) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [The Sun Will Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820683) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> We are both came from a non-English speaking background, sorry for any confusion that caused by the language.....

**The first year**  
Deniss allowed his consciousness to be drowned into Steph’s four-poster bed. There was no sound nor light in this frosty winter night. He was lacked in this isolated chamber, thinking about everything but nothing. He questioned himself on every beliefs and creeds that his teacher had told him, waiting for a call that may never come. At the end, all these meanings disappeared, and a question was the only thing that was hanging around his mind.  
_“Why did I survive?”_

**The tenth year**  
Their home was devastated and abandoned. The authority expelled every other species from the human territory, but decided to leave Lambiel’s infamous castle to its own fate. It may be because of the protection that was set by its ex-owner, or they were just afraid of the supposedly dark and disgusting tales that happened in it.  
_“The castle had once been occupied by a malicious vampire……”_

**The fiftieth year**  
Koshiro knocked on the closed gate of the Castle. The winter under the Alps was never friendly. The existence of the Castle was told by Koshiro’s mother, Shizuka[1], who spent her early adolescence in Switzerland backed in the better days.   
No one answered, but they had no other choice. They needed at least a shelter to set the fire and cook the food. Koshiro could survive for a long time without any food or rest, but Camden couldn’t. If they dare to appear in the village, they would instantly attract the attention of a dozen of hunters who followed them all the way through the Eurasia.  
Camden used his knife to break the chain and pushed the gate open. As they stepped inside, Koshiro thought he heard his mom’s whispering.  
_“One day, if you guys had nowhere to go to……”_

**The fifty-first year**  
Deniss locked the gate of the castle. It was still pretty cold in the early spring in the mountain. The last ray of light had brought slight discomfort to his skin. But it couldn’t really bother a vampire that much, comparing to the rising sun on the top of the peak of Alps.  
“Last question before we leave, if everything you told me is the truth,” he turned around to Camden, “then why is a hunter unwilling to kill a Zombie ?” He smiled a little bit, the fang grew longer, shining under the early moon light.  
Koshiro tensed up, moved forward a little bit to cover Camden with his body. The human touched Zombie’s shoulder to calm him down. He stepped forward, looked into the Vampire’s eyes. Camden spoke in a such soft and tender voice.  
_“He is my lover.”_

**The fifty-fifth year**  
Everything started from one glass of beer, Matilda thought, as she tried her best to stop her sister Emmi from rising up and escalating the fight from verbal to physical.  
Things like that always happened.  
Different species filled up the narrow space of underground clubs, located in the grey area. After a few shots , the bounders between them seemed to temporarily break down, as the alcohol started to take over their brain. Then, you would get a Vampire who started to drink from a Nymph’s glass, and a Zombie who was dancing crazily with a human. There were a lot of violence involved, and sometimes severe injury and death could be caused, which resulted in some more fights outside the club.  
But this was the only way that you may be able to meet other species, and in a good day, even to have a couple of drinks with them.  
Unsurprisingly, it was prohibited by the governments. But nowadays, there were too many things that were prohibited by the government that they exceeded the point of caring.  
“So, you tell me the new migration policy in Finland is an act of total stupidness, then do you have any less foolish idea to keep the nasty Vampires from sneaking into MY country and abusing MY people?” Emmi yelled to person who was in front of her.  
Then club fell still. Matilda was frightened, desperately searching for a way out.  
The young Vampire clearly became uneasy due to the unexpected silence. Then, he looked around the room, realizing he had to confront this accusation.  
“No, I don’t. But it wasn’t Vampires, or any other species in particular, who…...” He made a short pause before pronouncing the following words, “abuse your people”. Everyone in this room could hear his low and shaky voice. As Matilda looked into his light brown eyes, she found no anger, but deep pensiveness.  
_“It is the alienation which inbreed from apartheid.”_

**The sixtieth year**  
Elizaveta received an E-mail from a stranger.  
It was late at night, both the Internet and the electric system in this budget hotel, or in this region in general, didn’t work very well. Her companion Sonya [2], the daughter of the respectful master Mishin, was lying next to her. The young girl tried to catch some sleep before they get onto the late train which would take them from the remote area of Moscow, back to St. Petersburg.  
The E-mail presented itself as a well-written official letter in fluent English. The author behind it called himself “Publius”[3]. It was probably just another pseudonym, since a name like that would be considered as far out-dated under modern standard. He introduced the inter-species communication network that was set up by an organisation in Western Europea mainly in Switzerland. He, as on behalf of this organisation, expressed their willingness to build a partnership with Yubileyny.[4]  
It sounded compelling. Yubileyny had managed to re-connect with the Werewolf in the East , thanks to Mr. Mishin’s old influence. After Alyosha[5] left Russian for America, they also had some ideas of what is going on across the ocean. Recently, Elizaveta had heard a lot about Chen, a young and ambitious politician from Salt-lake city who served as opposition leader in the USA.  
But Europe had been left un-touched. It had been years after years , and Elizaveta still haven’t heard anything from her old colleagues who stayed there. Considering the elapsing time, some of them may have already passed away.  
Elizaveta stared at the word “Switzerland” for another two or three minutes. It used to be such a beautiful place with friendly people. The magnificent landscape covered with white and green . The Lake Geneva gently embraced the nearby villages. The Alps stood solemnly, supposedly protecting his people from the potential conflict and suffering.  
She had been there before.  
So, it may be a good attempt…….Elizaveta forced herself to concentrate on the reality. She had already spent enough time mourning for the never-returning past.  
But the deal itself needed more clarification. There was one more thing that left to be checked.  
“So, what do you want” She pressed the sending button without hesitation. What a classic question, Elizaveta thought. Though the deceptive nature of words could easily blind one’s judgement, the motivation itself was still worth asking. The sooner, the better. She experienced so many disappointments these years that she lost count。 No one could promise that this time there would be any difference.  
Then the clock turned to twelve, Sonya immediately woke up and jumped out of their bed.  
Before Elizaveta closed the laptop and rushed to the gate, where Andryushka[6] would be waiting for them, she got a chance to quickly glance at the reply.  
_“To light the fire.”_

**The seventy-fourth year**  
They had done a great job in organizing the Montreux Rally.[7]  
Maybe a little bit too good that they attracted all the police officers, the hunters and the assassins from three different sides.  
“There will a barricade in the next intersection.” Deniss warned Koshiro as he checked the video monitor that he hacked into.  
Camden sighed and stopped bandaging his wound on left arm, “Seriously, don’t they have anything else left to do except chasing us for another three months?” He took out his pistol and began to refill the ammunitions.  
“Thanks to your brilliant speech, now we have become the priority on their wanted order.” Koshiro was not fully concentrated on his driving, “Even higher than the Young Goose[8] in Italy. So, be proud.”  
“Talking about Italy, I think we may have just come close the southern bounder of Switzerland…”  
“Glad to hear you guys are having fun.” Deniss had to interrupt them, “Yes, we are almost in Italy. But before we get too excited, I have to say that there are set enough people to prevent us from fleeing.”  
“Any idea?” Deniss asked, but receiving no answer from his friends. They were too weary and exhausted from the long-term escaping , both mentally and physically, that they doubted if they could still put on another fight. Or if they could somehow manage to survive from this one, what about the next?  
After a few seconds, Deniss decided:“ Give up the car.” There was no point of discussing the feasibility of this suggestion, or weighing both the pros and cons. They reached the agreement immediately. While Camden was packing up, Deniss tried to search the map of the nearby mountain. This part of data remained blocked, and Deniss didn’t have the time to get around the firewall.  
They got into the forest almost blindly. Deniss could hear people talking and dogs barking . The order had been given and the police were looking for their track.  
They are going to get us……Deniss realised it when he saw the light from far away. Strangely, he felt completely calm, as if he had been waiting for this moment from a long time ago. Under the dim light, Camden dropped a light kiss on Koshiro’s hand.  
But someone found them before the police. A lady appeared from forest, her blonde hair was lit up by the twinkling stars.  
“A Nymph.” Koshiro whispered.  
“My name is Caro, Carolina Kostner . Glad to meet you all, but unfortunately it wasn’t the best place to talk, ” She said, “Just Follow me.” It could be a trap, but how worse the situation could be?  
She guided them to a wooden house deep down the heart of the forest.  
They felt a bit awkward when standing in a lady’s bedroom, watching the elegant Nymph opening the hidden door behind her book-shelf.  
“Try not to make any sound if you can help, I will come and collect you when it is safe,” She turned to Camden: “There are some homemade cookies in the chamber, just in case you are hungry.”  
“Plus,” Caro smiled before she closed the door.  
_“Thank you for everything you’ve done up to now, but stay alive.”_

**The one hundred and second year**  
Satoko would go back to Japan this morning.  
This tiny and yet, tough girl was a member of Kinoshita group[9]. She had played a critical role in an underground resistance movement which initially started in Japan, and later spread to North America. Thanks to Koshiro’s effort, the Kinoshita had sent one of their best agents to Switzerland for helping 3S with the Vaduz[10] Crisis.  
She only had a small luggage with her, but Deniss still insisted to carry it downstairs, for a reason that was yet for him to figure out.  
There was still some time before Luke arrives and picks up Satoko to the airport.  
Deniss carefully captured every word that she spoke and every gesture she made, collecting all these precious moments in his mind for the rest of his life, knowing damn well that he may never see her again.  
It was a beautiful night beyond description. There were no clouds lingering around. The clear sky was almost crystal-like. The moonlight drew the outline of the girl’s silhouette and the white stream of her breath.  
He wondered what would happen if he asked her to stay. But as the same time, he already knew the answer. They all had their own responsibilities, trekking on their own roads that used to shortly overlap. That’s all.  
“月がキレイですね.”[11] Satoko said.  
Deniss himself was almost like a professional in Japanese culture. Its veiled beauty could always reach the deepest part of his heart. Satoko knew it. They used to have a long discussion about the literary allusion behind the words.  
“Would you allowed me to hug you ?” Deniss smiled. Satoko gave him a slight nod, before he took the girl into his arm.  
_“Прощай, любимый.” [12]_

**The one hundred and sixteenth year**  
The nurse came out and welcome him into Camden’s house.  
“Is he already awoken ?” He asked Miss Paganini.[13]  
“Well, in these days he hasn’t gotten much sleep anyway.” The girl shrugged with a bitter smile.  
She tried to switch to a cheerful mood and knocked on the door of the studio: “Hey Mr Pulkinen , guess who is here?”  
Deniss walked into the room and Alexia closed the door for them. He tried to visit his friend once every three day, and occasionally spent weekends at his house. But recently the overwhelming amount of works had occupied all his free time, pushing back the visit up until now.  
“It seems like you guys are having a great time in drafting The Geneva convention.” Camden greeted his friends with his teasing.  
Realising that Deniss was surprised, Camden laughed cunningly, “Wondering how I knew it?”  
He was waiting for Deniss to give a desired response so he could continue.  
“It wasn’t that hard to guess, was it?” Deniss spotted The Daily News that was lying next to the nightstand.  
Camden shrugged, “You knew the best.”  
Deniss took the documents away and moved the armchair next to Camden’s sofa bed, “Please don’t tell me that you decided to abandon your bedroom to re-settle here.”  
“Well, I just literally can’t be bothered to move” Camden raised both of his hands , “Our bed is just waiting for its owner to come back.”  
“Talking about Koshiro, he just arrived in Helsinki last night. Emmi got him from South Harbour[14]…….” Deniss said, “I’m so sorry that he had to leave….”  
“No No No, don’t be sorry , Deniss. The girls need his help,” Camden winked to him, “Plus, Koshiro promised to keep thinking about me when he is in Northern Europe, so I guess I don’t have much to complain.”  
Then they changed the topic to the current affairs. Camden asked Miss Paganini’s help to bring the documents that Deniss left here last time. “Look, I said I would do well. ”He protested as Deniss quickly go through the pages, “Tell me that you’ve brought more to keep me busy”  
Deniss sighed and replied: “Yeah, I did bring some with me….because you insisted. I have given it to Miss Paganini….” Then he had to wait for Camden to stop cheering ……. “But I don’t want you to be tired…your health is always the priority”  
The word had escaped from Deniss’s mind. his friend looked at him patiently.  
“You know, Camden , I am able to convert you into a Vampire, and I am always willing to...”  
Deniss smiled awkwardly, trying to make a joke in order to ease the atmosphere, “I have to admit that a Vampire sounds almost as bad as a zombies….but at least you will have more time.”  
It had been sixty-six years, and the young hunter who broke into the castle’s gate turned into an old man. The frost that came from Alps’ snowy night had dropped on his hair and the wrinkle had creeped onto his forehead. But his dark eyes still shone with the brightness of youth .  
“I think we need a human representative ” Camden asked him, Deniss nodded hesitantly.  
_“Then, I will be one until the end.”_

**The one hundred and twentieth year**  
Koshiro was on his way to Scottsdale[15] , the hometown that Camden never returned to after the age of 19. The airline was still patrolled by human companies. So, it would take him about 12 days to New York by ship, then another two days to Arizona region by train. After finishing his personal issue, he would then travel to Toronto and work with the Cricket[16] for another period of time , before heading back to Switzerland. But he had already gotten used to traveling these years.  
He wasn’t lucky enough to be able to accompany Camden to walk to his end. His lover left him on a snowy winter day. Camden fell into the dreamless sleep next to the fireplace, with their cat Mikann on his lap. Back then, Koshiro was just about to departure from Helsingborg[17], longing to re-unite with his beloved.  
They had shared the best part of their life with each other. Though these golden years are full danger and uncertainty. Then, they got to stay together, working towards the same goal. They shared the same dream in day and the same bed at night.  
As the days went by, they were more and more aware of how quickly the time flies They had done lots of practices and preparation under the eternal shadow of death, and it felt like an ever-lasting-farewell. They were no longer afraid of the brutal separation that would part them forever.  
Moreover, the world itself wouldn’t stop turning for anyone. It had been three years after Camden passed away, and Koshiro finally got the chance to take a long trip to the other side of the world.  
The whistle was blowing and the ship was about to leave the Port of Rotterdam[18]. Koshiro tried to collect all those past memories that was flooding around his mind. Suddenly he remembered many years ago, under a similar whistle hanging around the Fukuoka[19], Camden had gently touched his hair and kissed his lip.  
The memory itself was so overwhelming that Koshiro could almost sense the pain from his supposedly lifeless heart.  
But the Zombies lost their tear, and Koshiro had promised Camden not to feel sad because he had been left alone by his beloved.  
He pressed the Cinerary Casket that laid on his lap and whispered to Camden.  
_“I am here to bring you home.”_

**The one hundred and forty-fifth year**  
Koshiro passed a piece of paper from Javi to Yuzuru, when they were waiting for the result of referendum.  
Yuzuru was so confused when he looked up to catch Javi’s eyes. His colleague made a gesture to suggest Yuzu to open the paper.  
he did so and read it silently. “It will be alright, I promise.” It said. Yuzuru gave a thankful smile to his friends. They had done so much just for today, as some of them sacrificed their time and effort , others sacrificed their life. It was the first constitution in its kind after the Lausanne Convention, which legalized the communication between different species. Yuzuru closed his eyes , he knew many of them couldn’t take the result of failure. But the thin paper in his palm had given him so much power that he was ready to accept whatever may happen next, and found a way out of it.  
The long introduction had come to an end, Mr. Orser[20] paused before he announced the result.  
_“This Constitution had been passed.”_

**The one hundred and eighty-sixth year**  
Deniss went to the train station to greet Koshiro who just came back from Japan. His friend had just complete one of the most dangerous missions by all mean. He, along with other members of member of Kinoshita group, got into the integrated central control system and successfully deciphered the Internet firewall that isolated Japan from the rest of the world. Deniss knew that there were some terrible fights along the way, and he was so glad his friends had come back to Switzerland safely.  
But Koshiro didn’t seem to be so excited when he saw Deniss at the arrival hall. He hesitated for a while before he slowly moved to his friend.  
“What’s happened?” Deniss asked.  
Koshiro suddenly forgot how to begin. This scene reminded him of many years ago, when he just arrived in Geneva after finishing his work in Northern Europe. Deniss was the one who told him that Camden had passed away several days before.  
Now, it was his turn.  
“Satton……is no longer with us.”  
As they walked to the car park, Koshiro told him what had happened in Japan.  
“It was a complete chaos after we left the tower. Most of the agents were already on their mission, so some retired members of Kinoshita group, including Satoko, were also involved in the field …….and anything could happen when you were down there…”  
Deniss listened to every word carefully without saying anything .  
“She is such a brave warrior.” He finally spoke when they were standing next to the car. Koshiro agreed. He knew that his friend had shared such a close relationship with Satoko , they were not only the earnest friends and soulmates, but also each other’s best consolation when getting through the hardest time. They were almost like lovers.  
Koshiro reached out and gave Deniss a long-lasting hug. He couldn’t say that he totally understood his friend’s feeling, but the grief itself of a man losing his beloved may not be that much different.  
“I can drive the car.” He said when Deniss laid his head on Koshiro’s shoulder.  
Before they drove out the airport, Koshiro handed Satoko’s last letter to Deniss.  
They had been in touch for about 65 years. First though E-mail, but after the Japanese government set up the internet barrier, they came back to the traditional way of sending the hand-written letters. Sometimes, it even took months for a letter to be sent across Eurasia, but it was always worth waiting.  
“She finished the letter, but didn’t have time to send it out, so I guess I should just take it with me…” Koshiro added.  
“Thanks…”Deniss told his friend, though the “thank” may sound too vague to express his gratitude. It was not only because of the letter, but also for every support that Koshiro had offered and everything that his friend had done.  
He opened the letter when they were on the highway, heading back to Champery.  
Several dry petals of Cherry blossom had been packed in the envelope. They landed on his hand when he opened it. Deniss read through Satoko’s delicate handwriting silently, but he could hear the girl’s soft voice echoing in his mind.  
“Our dream will definitely come true. I sincerely believe in it. When the time has come, I would like to invite Deniss-kun to visit Japan, so I can show you the magnificent Cherry blossom in Settsukyo park[21].”  
But his girl had already left, and this one-sided promise, to some degree, even foreshadowed the following accident.  
“I would say that we were the lucky one,” the girl wrote in her last paragraph.  
_“Because we get to witness the sun rising .”_

**The two-hundredth year**

People may said that history laid the eyes on his men.  
But in fact , not like the protagonists in some heroic fictions, they were not chosen by the fate.  
The stories like this had happened everywhere around the world, from every grassroot organisation to the very top of the parliament. As if the desire of pursuing a brighter future had been coded in the genes that were shared by all species.  
This generation of young people had abandoned the vengeance of their parents, retrieved their ancestors’ dream for a better world, where the equality and harmony will be shared by all species. They were on a seemingly endless run, stood together to break the darkness.  
_At the end of the two hundred years since the Vevey incident, people could finally greet the early dawn with a heartful smile._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Shizuka (Arakawa), Japanese female skater  
> [2] Sonya, Diminutives of Sofia (Samodurova), Russian female skater  
> [3] Publius，one of the aristocrats who led the revolution in Roman. Alexander Hamilton, James Madison and John Jay also used this pseudonym in writing The Federalist Papers  
> [4] Yubileyny (Sport club), ice sport club located in St. Petersburg, Russia  
> [5] Alyosha , Diminutives of Alexei (Yagudin), Russian male skater  
> [6] Andryushka, Endearing form of Andrei (Lazukin), Russian male skater  
> [7] Montreux, located in Switzerland, near lake Geneva. Where Steph & Chirs's castle was.  
> [8] Young Goose (academy), figure skating club located in South Tyrol, Italy  
> [9] Kinoshita group, Japanese company which sponsor figure skaters  
> [10]Vaduz, located in Liechtenstein  
> [11] 月がキレイですね. The moon is beautiful. In Japanese, the pronunciation of moon is “Tsuki”, and the pronunciation for "love" is “Suki” , which is actually pretty close. So Japanese people sometime use it to say "I love you" indirectly  
> [12] Прощай, любимый Goodbye, my lover  
> [13] Miss (Alexia) Paganini, Swiss-American female figure skater  
> [14] South Harbour, located in Helsinki, Finland  
> [15] Scottsdale, located in Arizona, USA，  
> [16] The Cricket (Club)，sport club in Toronto，Canada  
> [17] Helsingborg，located in Sweden  
> [18] Rotterdam, Located in Netherland, one of the base port in European  
> [19] Fukuoka, located in Fukuoka, Japan, one of the base port in Japan  
> [20] Mr. (Brain) Orser，Canadian figure skating coach  
> [21] Settsukyo park, located in Takatsuki, near the Kansai University

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [E Lucevan Le Stelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829824) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
